Domina
by Lioncourt619
Summary: In a world where BDSM is mainstreamed what happens when the lover of New York's premiere Domme goes missing? Sheamus/OFC Indefintiely suspended.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story is inspired by something that Xmastreelites wrote, but I just wanted to play around with the idea so I took a few seeds from that story and sorta built my own. Don't want anyone accusing me of plagiarism so I'm being up front that the original idea isn't 100% mine. Hope Xmastreelites doesn't mind! If so, I'll take it down…

This story takes place in an AU where Dominance & submission are more mainstream than they are in our world. It's about a woman who rose to the highest heights and then for unknown reasons, disappeared from the power structure; a few years later she's forced back into it when the man she loves is kidnapped and the only way to get him back is to once again become involved in the politics of D/s.

She was known simply as Domina; all knew her and yet none truly knew her. She had arrived in the Structure when she was newly 18, but with a wisdom and talent that belied her young age. She rose quickly within the structure and even some older, more powerful Dominants fell to her charms and would submit to her, but only to her. Then ten years into her career, when she was at the height of her power Domina disappeared. The rumor mill was alight with speculation, had she died? Had Domina finally had enough? Had she decided to move away to another District? No one knew, or those that did pretended that they didn't know.

Lynn Harkness sat in her penthouse suite and looked out over the New York skyline; she'd walked away two years ago and hadn't regretted it a day since. The New York Structure had gotten old, there was no one she couldn't bend to her will; at least there hadn't been until a massive tower of Celtic Warrior had strode into her life. She smiled thinking of the heights of ecstasy he had shown her, the way he could look at her in just the right way to make her putty in his hands. Until she'd met him she'd never known the bliss that submission could bring, but no one could know that she had finally submitted to someone, it would cost her everything, so she had walked away.

"Natty!" she called out causing the muscled blonde to come running.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling at her petite friend.

"The taping ended two hours ago, shouldn't Sheamus be home by now?" she asked.

"Um, yes Lynn, I'm pretty sure he should." Natalya said, looking uncomfortable.

"Has he called to say he's going to be late?" she asked, worry starting form in her mind.

"No, he um…he hasn't."

Lynn forced herself to take a deep breath, sometimes there were a lot of fans waiting to meet their favourite superstars after a taping and given how popular her fiancé was she wasn't surprised that he was held up. She looked down from her windows to see the bumper to bumper traffic caused by the WWE's being in New York on the same night as a Rangers game.

She turned to Natalya and smiled, "Let's watch a movie."

Two movies later Lynn was starting to get worried and angry. If Sheamus was going to be this late he should have called, it was after midnight and he was never this late after a taping, not when they were home anyway. She started pacing, wondering where on earth he could be.

"Natty!" she snapped at her blonde friend.

"Yes?" the young woman jumped.

"Try his cell phone please, I don't trust myself to stay calm right now."

Natalya walked away from her to try and call Sheamus on his cell phone, see if he got caught up with some of the guys. When she returned ten minutes later she was pale and looked a bit frightened.

"Lynn," she swallowed thickly, "I've been trying for the last ten minutes, it goes straight to voicemail."

Dread filled Lynn's stomach; Sheamus never turned his cell phone off, never. She took a deep breath again, trying to keep calm and nodded.

"Thank you for trying Natty." She smiled at her friend. "I'm going to try and get some sleep, his battery might have died and he's always forgetting his charger."

Natalya walked away and to the room she stayed in the massive penthouse whenever they were in New York. Lynn walked into the room she shared with Sheamus whenever they were in town and sat on the deacon's bench at the end of the bed. She knew that Sheamus had his phone fully charged before he left and the battery wouldn't have drained that fast; something was wrong she could just feel it.

The next morning Sheamus still wasn't home and Lynn knew for sure something was wrong. She quietly got showered and dressed in dark wash jeans, a green shirt and black heeled boots. At five-foot-four Lynn was one of the smaller Divas on the WWE roster and therefore wore heels a lot of the time. She grabbed her purse and headed down stairs to her car.

The drive to where the WWE would be performing that night only took an hour and Lynn tried to keep the calm the entire time. When she arrived at the arena there were no fans yet, which was good, she didn't have time to stop and sign autographs. She knew Hunter would be there and that was all that mattered. Darrell was inside the door when she walked in and he nodded respectfully to her.

"Darrell, I need to see Hunter, it's important." She said, her face set.

"Right this way." He said, signalling another security guard to watch the door and make sure only Superstars and Divas got in.

A few minutes later she was outside Hunter's temporary office and Darrell knocked for her. When he hollered come in Lynn walked in by herself and allowed Darrell to go back to his job.

"Lynn." He smiled, "We missed you last night."

"Hunter," she said, not smiling, "Sheamus is missing."

Hunter sank back onto the edge of his desk and looked at his friend, "You're sure?"

"He didn't come home last night and his cell phone is turned off." She said, some trace of worry starting to leak into her voice. "It was fully charged when he left last night and he always calls when he's going to be late."

Hunter cursed under his breath, Sheamus was poised to go for another title shot and possibly a nice long title run, the company could not afford to have him missing. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll make sure the roster keeps an ear to the ground, see if they know anything." He said, shaking his head. "I'll let the RAW roster know too, just in case."

Lynn nodded, she knew the company couldn't have Sheamus missing right now and with their wedding coming up, it wasn't something Lynn could deal with either.

"We'll find him Lynn," Hunter promised, "If I have to scour New York myself, we'll find him."

"I know." She said, "If he's not home by tomorrow I'll file a report with the police."

"No." he shook his head, "For now let's keep this internal. For all we know he got drunk and passed out somewhere."

Lynn's face went red, "You know damn well that Seamus doesn't do that."

"I'm sorry Lynn, but we can't have it leaking to the press that our main attraction has gone AWOL, for whatever reason." Hunter sighed, "I'll let you know the minute I know anything."

Lynn nodded and left, she wasn't scheduled for the show tonight so she left and went home. She paced the floor, hating that she couldn't do anything but wait. She tried his cell phone a few more times, all in vain, as it didn't even ring before his beautiful Irish brogue came through the ear piece. With each hour he didn't come home, didn't call her, Lynn got more and more worried. What had happened to him? Where was he?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am as big a Doctor Who fan as I am a WWE fan and when it came time to write the part for the name of the S&M club where Sheamus is being held, this poem from an episode of Doctor Who popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so that's where that came from, I didn't use the whole poem, just what was useful so yeah, no copy infringement meant!

Three days later Sheamus was still missing and Lynn was chomping at the bit to go to the police but Hunter was still forbidding it. She could, if she chose, force his hand and make him call the police, but she respected Hunter too much to do that to him. She sighed and walked through the halls of the arena in Boston. Her black heeled boots clicked softly as she walked around waiting for the show start.

A movement caught her eye and she turned to see Drew McIntyre walking towards the superstars' locker room. Something in his body language was different; he looked cocky and Drew only looked cocky for two reasons, he was up to something, or he'd just gotten laid.

A sickening feeling went through her as she watched Drew walk past her; she knew there was no love lost between Drew and Sheamus, but he wouldn't have harmed him, would he? She followed him and saw him grinning to himself. She waited until they were in a fairly dark park of the arena between the door and the locker room before she made her move. She grabbed his ponytail and yanked him into the shadows forcing him to his knees. She pressed his face against the wall and placed her lips very close to his ear.

"You seem very happy Drew," she murmured, feeling him tremble. "I wonder why that would be, it's not like you're going to win your match tonight."

"What do you want, wench?" He growled at her, gasping when she pressed her knee into his lower back.

"One, I want you to show me a bit more respect, since you're the one on your knees whelp." She growled back, "And two, I want to know _where he is._"

The sudden tension in Drew's body gave him away even as he protested that he had no idea what she was talking about. She dug her knee into his back even hard and tightened her grip on his hair, forcing his head back.

"You don't want to make me angry Drew," she threatened, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." She quoted The Hulk, "Now, where is he?"

Drew smiled and answered her question. Lynn felt the blood drain out of her face, anywhere but there; she could have handled him being anywhere but there. When Drew told her who had him she nearly ripped his hair out of his head, instead she bounced his head off the wall and stepped away to find Hunter.

Hunter Helmsley sat behind his desk and cursed, three days and still no sign of Sheamus. Not a call, not a text or email; he was starting to get pissed and he knew Lynn was getting anxious, if they waited much longer she might just play the ace he knew she had up her sleeve. When the door banged open he looked up into Hell.

"Lynn?" he asked, coming around the desk.

"Drew helped." She ground out between clenched teeth, watching Darrell drag the dazed Scotsman into the room. "Hunter, he's at Demon's Run."

Hunter's face lost all colour and he sank back on the edge of his desk. He shook his head, this was bad. Demon's Run was the deepest, darkest S&M club in New York.

"Can you get him out?" he asked, looking at Lynn with concern.

"I can't." she muttered, looking at Drew. "But Domina can."

"No." Hunter shook his head, "Lynn, no."

"I have no choice." She said, looking at Hunter with death in her eyes, "They walked into MY town and took what belongs to me, She's the only answer."

Lynn watched Hunter dropped to one knee and bow his head, "Yes Domina."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: yes, I realize that the last chapter was a bit short but that was where it needed to end. Not sure how many people would have figured out that Lynn was Domina, but I honestly think I made it obvious but oh well. Hope you all enjoy so far, please read and review!

Lynn stood in the elevator as it rose to her penthouse suite, Hunter was behind her with a secured Drew and she was shaking. Two years ago she had left the Structure in New York but everyone still knew who she was. Domina was never going to be forgotten. She exited the elevator and hollered for her maid.

"Natty!"

The blonde came running and when she saw the scene and the look on her face dropped to her knees. "Yes Domina."

"I know where Sheamus is." She said, "I need my suit."

Natty looked up in shock, "Yes…yes Domina, right away."

She looked at Hunter, "You should both get dressed." She said, "you know where the appropriate things are."

"Yes Domina." Hunter walked away, practically dragging Drew with him.

Half an hour later she stood looking at Hunter and Drew, both men wore black leather pants, tight where they needed to be, but loose around the calfs; Hunter wore black boots, while Drew only Nikes, both men wore black mesh shirts and Drew had a collar with a leash that Hunter held. Drew knelt with his head bowed and Domina smiled. Her red leather catsuit creaked as she moved, getting used to be worn again. Her gloves were lightly studded on the back and her red leather boots were high-heeled and steel-toed. She held out her hand and Hunter passed her the leash which hooked onto the waist of her outfit.

"Who am I, Drew?" she asked him.

"D-domina." He stuttered.

"Who have you crossed, Drew?"

"Domina."

"And who do you belong to now?"

"Domina."

She ran a hand through Drew's long brown hair, smiling at him. "Good boy."

"Thank you Domina."

He had broken almost too easily once he found out who she was; he had begged forgiveness, said he'd been told that Sheamus didn't belong to anyone, that he needed to pay. She forgave Drew; but the man behind this, he would pay dearly for trespassing and poaching. The three of them got into the elevator with Natalya assuring her everything would be ready when they returned. As the elevator closed she put her mask on, it was red leather and covered her forehead, nose and most of her cheeks, almost everyone in New York knew the suit and the mask. When she stepped out of the elevator the door man bowed his head and touched his fist to his heart.

"Domina." He whispered, almost reverently.

A Hummer limo was waiting for them at the curb. Hunter opened the door an allowed her to get in first. Drew followed because of the leash and Hunter entered last. One long bench against the side of the car had been covered in cotton sheets, but she tried not to see that. She pressed the innercomm to the driver and spoke.

"Take us to Demon's Run." She said and the driver gave a sharp 'yes ma'am.'

She looked at Drew, "do you know the meaning of Demon's Run?"

"No Domina."

"It's from a poem," she smiled, but it was not a kind smile.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war." Hunter recited the poem from memory.

"Well in this case, it's a good woman going to war." She said, making sure Drew saw the sincerity in her eyes, "Night has fallen, the darkness will rise, because I am going to get back what you took."

The bouncer at Demon's Run watched the black Hummer stretch limo pull up and radioed to the office. "Sir, I think we have a VIP coming in."

"You think?" the harshness of Rex Lupa echoed in his ear.

"Well, there's a black stretch Hummer pulling up Sir." He said, "No tags."

The back door opened and a large blond in leather and mesh got out and held the door. A young man with brown hair dressed similarly got out, but he was clearly on the end of a leash. He knelt by the door and the bouncer's heart nearly stopped as red leather boot appeared from the darkness of the limo and She got out.

"Up Dog." She growled at the man kneeling.

He rose and fell into step behind her as she and blond walked forward.

"Sir, She's here." He radioed up to the office.

"She who?"

"Domina."

She stopped in front him and looked up, her eyes were mocking him from behind the mask, "I'm assuming Rex knows I'm here."

"Yes Domina." He replied, "Bruce will take you to the office."

"Thank you."

For the first time in over two years Domina stepped into an S&M club; the smell of sweat, blood and sex was heady. She took a deep breath and followed Bruce to Rex's office. The door opened and Rex beckoned them in before closing the door on Bruce.

"Domina, I thought you were out of the game." He smiled, moving to sit behind his desk.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war." She replied and the blood drained from his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Dog," she tugged the leash, "Speak."

Drew bowed his head, "Rex Lupa, I must apologize." He said, "My former associate and I have not been honest with you."

Rex finally looked at Drew, "You helped bring in that big Irish bruiser." He said, "It sounds like his boyfriend's been having a lot of fun."

"That was the lie Rex Lupa, the man we brought here is not gay and he is not Master Barrett's boyfriend." Drew was trembling. "He belongs to Domina, but I didn't know that."

Rex's face, if it was even possible, got even paler. "Domina, I had no idea."

"I know Rex, I'm not here for you." She smiled coldly, "But I am here for the Poacher and I will deal with him."

"We were told he was Master Barrett's boyfriend with an abduction/rape fantasy." Rex said, "no one has been paying attention to the screams because we thought it was part of the roleplay."

"Is _Master_ Barrett in the building?" she asked, using a very sarcastic tone with the term Master.

"I believe he's at the bar Domina." Rex said, shaking his head. "He and his accomplice here will be banned for life from Demon's Run after tonight."

"Thank you Rex." She smiled at him, "Can I get the duplicate key for Barrett's room?"

Rex handed over the key and nodded, "You do what needs to be done, I'll take out the trash when you're done."

"I'll probably need a wheelchair, which I'm guessing you have for the medical crowd?"

"Yes Domina." Rex replied, "I'll have one waiting for you."

Domina nodded and led her two men out of the office and to the bar. She saw Wade Barrett sitting and drinking a beer. His knuckles were scraped and bruised which caused her blood to boil. Without warning she walked up, grabbed Barrett by the head and smashed his forehead onto the bar.

"What the bloody hell?!" he hollered and the bartender walked over and froze when he saw her.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war." She repeated and he nodded, backing off.

"On your knees worm!" she growled, pulling Barrett off the stool by his hair.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled at her and froze when he saw Drew chained to her side and Hunter behind her.

"She is Domina," answered about ten people in the crowd.

"Domina?" Barrett questioned, "Domina who?"

"Just Domina." Hunter answered, "That's all you need know."

"Oh and you have something that belongs to me." She smiled sweetly, "And I'm here to get it back."

"I have nothing of yours." He sneered.

The backhand echoed and silence fell, Domina saw his split lip and smiled. "Lie to me again Barrett, I dare you."

"I have nothing of yours." He repeated, spitting blood on the floor next to her boot.

Domina sighed. "Hunter, take him center stage."

"Yes Domina."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So this chapter and the next couple have some S&M related violence and talk of sexual abuse, you may want to skip them. Just warning, I found them pretty hard to write and had to take a break a few times to get through it. I love Sheamus and writing about his abuse and the aftermath sucked, but it's what the story called for so I did it. I have to admit, I didn't have much trouble "hurting" Barrett.

Barrett tried to struggle but he had never been stronger than Hunter and he was soon in the center of the room, tied to a Saint Andrews Cross, which amused her greatly, given her Scottish and Irish ancestry. Hunter handed her a bullwhip which she cracked expertly making Barrett flinch.

_Demons run when a good man goes to War._

The first strike split Barrett's shirt and left a long welt in his skin. The second made it a perfect X on his back, allowing Hunter to remove the remains of his shirt. Knowing she would need the room she handed Drew's leash to Hunter and had them both move back.

_Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to War._

Eight more lashes hit Barrett's now unprotected back and he cried out with each lash. She walked up to the welted and bleeding man and tugged his head back.

"Lie to me again." She whispered, "I know he's here Barrett, Rex told me about him."

_Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise. When a good man goes to War._

"He's unowned." Barrett protested.

"Do you really think I'd make him wear a collar to work you fool!" she thundered, "How stupid do you think I am?"

Her next ten lashes had him bellowing and begging her to stop as his back split open. She stopped, breath heaving, this was not the way a respectable Domme behaved. She walked back up to Barrett and took his face in her gloved hand.

"Just because one is not marked, does not mean one is not taken." She smiled, "you came into _my_ city and stole what was mine. You will _never_ be welcome here again."

She walked away and saw Rex watching; she shook her head, silently telling him to leave Barrett bound and bleeding while she checked on what he took. Based on the number she knew the room was in the basement and she shuddered, these were some of the harshest rooms in the club.

"Drew, why did Wade want Sheamus brought here?" she asked, speaking his name for the first time.

"He said it was for payback Domina."

"Payback for what?"

"For things that happened in IWW Domina, for things that he felt Sheamus stole from him Domina." Drew replied, trembling.

"Very well." She sighed, standing in front of the door.

She smiled as she saw the wheelchair that was sitting next to the door as promised. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she raised her hand and inserted the key. It clicked loudly, probably to add terror or excitement to whomever was being kept behind the door. When the door swung open it was silent until the party of three saw what was behind the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: If you've read this far, thanks! Last chapter was short because like I said, it took a bit to write. Again, please read and review!

Hunter gasped and swore under his breath as she tried to process what she saw. Sheamus was lying on a hard steel table his hands bound with chains above his head. His legs were bound to either end of the table with thick chains and she could tell the muscles in his legs were twitching from being held apart for an extended period of time. His large torso and thighs were a mass of fist sized bruises, all in various stages of healing or freshness but what boiled her blood was the fact that it was obvious that Barrett was into CBT. Sheamus wouldn't open his eyes but tears leaked from the corners; he was obviously ashamed and petrified of what was going to happen.

"Domina, what would you like me to do?" Hunter asked, knowing that his voice and her name would help calm the terrified Irishman.

"You and the Dog unchain him." She said, keeping her voice low.

"Yes Domina." They both replied.

Hunter set down the black canvas bag he'd been carrying the whole time and he and Drew slowly unchained Sheamus's legs and gently moved them back together. Sheamus gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out, which she had to give him credit for, most people would be screaming right now. The chains came off his hands easier and the men lowered his arms to his sides. Domina could see his muscles jumping and twitching as they got used to being moved again. She could only stand and watch, it felt like she was rooted in place.

"Dog, get back here." She kept her words clipped, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Yes Domina." Drew replied, making Sheamus flinch as he returned to her side.

She clipped his leash to her waist again and looked to Hunter. "He's filthy and injured, get some water and rags, I'm not taking him out of here looking like this."

"Yes Domina." Hunter saluted her and walked out of the room.

Domina walked to a wall where there was a clip and hooked Drew's leash there with the command to "stay". He replied as required and bowed his head to the floor.

Finally able to, Domina walked to the table where Sheamus lay stock still and twitching. She noticed his boots were still on and his knees pads were shredded. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on his shin and he flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sheamus." She whispered, keeping her voice soft. "You know I would never hurt you."

Her hand trailed to his knee as she walked closer to his head. Seeing that his thighs and torso were not going to be able to be touched she slipped her hand into his and gently massaged his arm.

Sheamus sighed in relief, his arms had cramped so long ago he couldn't remember. Why was this woman helping him? Her voice was familiar and he was pretty sure it was his boss Hunter she was ordering around, but Drew was with them and so they couldn't be trusted, not completely. Drew had helped to abduct him. Her hand was covered in what felt like leather, but it was warm and felt good against his aching muscles. When she reached his neck she glided her fingers up into his hair. He tensed, expecting pain but she massaged his scalp and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. He was so embarrassed, he was so weak.

"You never could resist my touch _a ghra_." She murmured in his ear.

Domina watched his eyes fly open and look at her, the confusion on his face at the mask made her smile and she removed it.

"You." He whispered, his voice raw from crying out under Barrett's torture for the past God knew how many days.

"Me." She replied. "I am Domina."

He closed his eyes, realizing who he had been with for the past two years. She'd told him that she was an influential Dominant in the Structure but would give it up to be with him. He'd never suspected that she was _the_ Domina that he'd heard about. He opened his eyes and looked at her with love and respect.

"Domina." He whispered, "Thank you."

Still stroking his hair Lynn heard the thank you he gave for his rescue and for all she'd given up to be with him. She leaned forward to kiss him and he turned his head away. She gripped his chin and turned him back to her. She was about to asked why he wouldn't kiss her when she saw the blood and other things in his normally well-trimmed facial hair and she nodded.

Hunter had returned and held out a warm, wet rag to her. She took and ordered him to stand by Drew, she needed to do this on her own.

Lynn lost track of time as she dipped the rag into the water and slowly cleaned the dirt, blood and semen from her Celtic Warrior. She was gentle and she felt him tremble at her touch. She'd taken her gloves off which exposed that her suit's leather sleeves only game to her elbows. Her gloves were tucked into her boot as she slowly washed his front from top to bottom. She was exceedingly gentle with his genitals but he still winced and let out a small cry of pain. She silently signalled to Hunter and helped move Sheamus to his side so that she could wash his back. The welts and bruises on his back were bad enough but when she saw the blood and bruising on his ass she looked up at Hunter and could feel the tears making hot streaks across her cheeks.

Hunter could tell that Wade Barrett was a dead man walking when Domina looked up at him after examining Sheamus's back. That look told him all he needed to know, Sheamus would never be the same and it would be a long time before he would be able to compete in the ring.

Sheamus felt hot tears tracking down his face as Domina cleaned his back, he was so embarrassed about what had happened to him. In the ring he was one of the most powerful men in the world; to be reduced to a thing only good for sex and pain had been extremely humbling. He whimpered when she tenderly started to clean his ass, which just made him feel even weaker. He felt her hand slid into his hair and massage his scalp and he leaned back to the touch.

"Domina." He sighed, her touch was like heaven, he was so lucky to have her.

"I'm right here." She whispered, pressing her lips to the back of his neck. "Do you think you can sit up and maybe get dressed?"

"Yes Domina."

Lynn's heart nearly broke as he said those words, she didn't know if he meant it or was going with it so he wouldn't expose her. She stroked his shoulder and nodded to Hunter. Hunter helped him sit up and the sounds of harsh breathing broke her heart. She'd brought a baggy long sleeved shirt and a pair of his baggy workout pants. Hunter helped him get dressed and into the wheelchair as she stalked to Drew.

"So, was my man a good fuck Drew?" she snarled at him.

Drew didn't move from the floor, he was trembling.

"Answer me Dog." She grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

"Yes Domina." He whispered.

"Did Barrett have a turn too?"

"Yes Domina."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Wow, that last chapter sucked! It was super hard to write, but I think it turned out okay. Barrett's gonna get his now, I was seriously looking forward to this chapter, I don't know why, probably because I've never really like Barrett.

She trembled with rage, every part of her wanted to go back upstairs and peel the skin from Barrett's back while he screamed for mercy. She took a moment, stood up and kicked Drew in the ribs. He cried out in pain but she didn't care. She took his leash and tugged hard making him gag. Hunter pushed the wheelchair up the ramp as she walked in front with Drew crawling like a dog. When they entered the room she saw Barrett was still chained to the cross and Rex was still standing on the boardwalk to his office watching. Nothing else had been done to Barrett and the crowd parted as they walked towards where the man hung.

Hunter didn't know what she was going to do but there was murder in her eyes; for the first time in a very long time, he was scared of her. This was the side of Domina that no one ever wanted to see.

She stood on the platform behind Barrett, she'd put her gloves and mask back on and started reciting the poem that the bar was named for.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war." She looked around the room, "This man is an imposter, poacher and RAPIST. Will anyone deny me?"

Not a word was spoken as she walked towards Barrett, her hands had just started to undo his belt when a soft and accented voice spoke.

"Domina."

She turned and saw Sheamus looking at her, "Yes." She replied, stilling her hands.

"Make it hurt."

Those three words were all she needed, but she still looked up at Rex, it was his club after all. Rex nodded and went back to his office.

Hunter and Sheamus quickly learned why Domina's outfit was red leather, it hid the blood. She took Barrett's belt and lashed him with it, open the cuts from bullwhip she'd used earlier and causing more welts. She was handed a stiff collar from someone they didn't know and she smiled as she placed it around Barrett's neck and used it to bend him over and hold him in place while she stripped him of his pants; the cocky asshole had never worn boxers, he didn't like taking the extra time to take them off.

A studded paddle was suddenly in her hands and then a loud "crack" rent the air before Barrett screamed. Domina kicked his legs apart and gently caressed his balls, she leaned down to whisper something in his ear that had him begging and crying for mercy; but Domina was in no mood to show mercy and she brought the paddle down in a fast, hard swing right against his balls. The sound Barrett made was almost inhuman and he crumpled to the ground.

She knelt at Barrett's side, "you're lucky I left my strap-on at home Barrett." She whispered into his ear, making him whimper. "You are banded from Demon's Run for life and by the time I'm done," she chuckled, "no club in Canada or the United States will welcome you."

Barrett trembled as she ran her hand through his hair. "You'll be taken back to you hotel now, where you can get cleaned up and then Rex will make sure you're on the earliest flight back home." She gently kissed his cheek, "You should always make sure that what you're taking doesn't belong to someone else. And you should really do your research about the Power Structure you're coming in to."

A bouncer walked up to her at her signal, "Yes Domina."

"Tell Rex it's time to take out the trash." She said, handing the leashes for both Wade and Drew's collars.

Drew looked up at her in shock, "But Domina."

She backhanded him, splitting his lip, "Don't you DARE 'But Domina' me. You drugged and abducted my FIANCE, you helped abuse and rape him for THREE DAYS; did you really think I'd accept you into my service after all that?" She sneered at him, "you're pathetic, no wonder Barrett used you when you make it so easy."

She turned and walked away from the two men; she didn't need to look to know that Hunter was following her. The limo was waiting at the curb as if they'd just arrived. Hunter helped get Sheamus out of the wheelchair and situated on the bench with the sheets and the bouncer took the chair back into the club.

Domina climbed into the limo and immediately went to Sheamus, she lifted his head and set it in her lap as she sat on the same bench. She stroked his hair as Hunter told the driver to take them home. A quiet 'yes sir' came through the speaker and the car started to move. She kept her composure the entire ride, she was able to keep her emotions in check as Hunter helped Sheamus limp into the building and to the elevator; as the elevator started to climb she felt the cracks starting. Natalya and Randy stood waiting for them as the doors open.

"Randy, help Hunter get Sheamus to the bathroom, I do hope the bathtub is ready as I requested." She said, staring at the lean young man.

"Yes Domina." His deep voice soothed her as he moved so Sheamus's other side and the two men took Sheamus away.

"Domina?" Natalya questioned, following her to the bedroom she never entered.

Her breathing started speeding up the moment they crossed the threshold. She ripped her mask off and threw it towards the closet.

"Get it off." She panted, starting lose control.

Natalya had never seen her like this but she quickly grabbed the gloves off her arms and started unlacing the back of the suit. She knelt and helped Domina get her boots off. As she sank to her regular height her breathing started to hitch and Natalya could tell she was crying. As the leather peeled down her bare skin she started to shiver and when she could she wrapped her arms around her middle. The instant the suit was completely off her, Lynn crumbled to the ground, the soft carpet little comfort.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Okay, wow, that was harsh. The next few chapters are going to be Sheamus getting to know more about Lynn, well Domina really and also them dealing with the aftermath of what happened.

Curled around herself Lynn let out a scream that was full of rage, pain and something she couldn't even begin to describe. Natalya backed away from the woman on the floor; never had she seen her friend so out of control. She knew that Lynn had given up Domina to be with Sheamus and she admired that kind of love and dedication. She was also glad that the room they were in was sound proof because had anyone else heard that scream the police probably would have been called. Unsure of what to do she grabbed a silk robe and gently set it around her shoulders. The minute she felt Natty's hands on her shoulders she collapsed into her friends arms.

"They tortured him Nat." she sobbed, "They beat him and took something I don't know if I can ever replace."

Natalya held her friend and let her cry. She knew Randy and Hunter would have Sheamus in the tub by now and he'd be soaking for a while; the door cracked open but Lynn didn't stir, but Natty looked up and Randy stood there.

"Is she okay?" he asked softly, crouching down beside the two women.

"No," Natty answered, "I think her heart is broken."

Sheamus soaked in large bathtub he loved in their penthouse suite. He was so glad to be home. Hunter told him that he'd been at that club for almost four days and he shuddered to think about what Lynn had gone through during those days without him. Hunter also told him that he had forbidden her, as her boss, to call the police. Sheamus understood and as he watched the older man watching him soaking in the warm, scented water he wondered what his relationship with Lynn was.

"Hunter, can I ask you something?" he asked, closing his eyes and breathing in the lavender and mint scented water, he'd seen the bundles floating the water earlier.

"You can, but you might not like the answer." Hunter said honestly, stopping and crouching near Sheamus. "It's about Domina isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sheamus nodded, feeling the heat seeping into his muscles. "Why do you call her Domina?"

"You had to go straight for it, huh?" Hunter sat down and looked at Sheamus, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Sheamus opened his eyes and stared into Hunter's hazel gaze, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Hunter sighed, "I went to Demon's Run one night, had no idea what I was getting into. I had a couple of women trying to seduce me and there she was. She walked up to them and told them that I was taken and for them leave me alone." Hunter shook his head. "Steph and I hadn't been a married long but I was a bit of a jerk. Domina took me to her table and told me she knew who I was and that if I did her favours from time to time she wouldn't tell Steph about me showing up to an S&M club."

"So you two were never…" Sheamus asked, not able to finish the question.

"No Sheamus, no one that serves her currently has ever had more than a friendship and deep respect for Lynn." Hunter told him, "She has always been a one lover woman, when she met you she was single and you showed her things that she'd never experienced as Domina, that's why she gave it up. Domina was so well known that it would have ruined her if it got out that she was the submissive in a relationship."

Sheamus nodded, "I understand." He said, "What she did tonight, why did she do that?"

"We tried to talk her out of it." Hunter sighed again, "She felt it was the only way to get you out of there safely."

"That poem she recited, is that why the bar is called Demon's Run?"

"Yeah, it's also the rule that if someone has been betrayed, they quote the poem and no one will interfere;" Hunter answered, "you were allowed to speak tonight because you are Domina's and she was avenging you."

"She's an incredible woman." Sheamus said.

"You have no idea." Hunter replied and left the room.


End file.
